Petuah Asmara
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: Butuh penasihat cinta? Di sini ada ahlinya (katanya) yang siap membantu kapan saja. [AU. Elemental Siblings. Triplets!HaliTauGem. Ditulis untuk event #FlashFicFest (Non-Themed; 497 kata).]


**Petuah Asmara**

.

.

* * *

 _ **Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta©**_

 _ **Fanfiction "Petuah Asmara" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir untuk event #FlashFicFest (Non-Themed; Word count: 497). Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini.**_

 _ **ElementalSiblings!AU. Triplets!HaliTauGem.**_

* * *

.

.

"Fan."

"Hm?"

"Gimana, sih ... cara buat menarik hati cewek?"

 _"Uhuk! Uhuk—!"_

Taufan terbatuk-batuk, nyaris tersedak cokelat hangat yang sedang dinikmatinya sepenuh hati. Buru-buru diletakkannya cangkir porselen itu di atas meja. Di ruang keluarga sekarang hanya ada Gempa yang duduk di sofa, tepat di sampingnya. Dan Halilintar yang sibuk membaca majalah di sofa yang lain.

"Gem!" Taufan memegangi kedua bahu Gempa—si penanya barusan—lantas mengguncangkannya beberapa kali. "Kamu beneran Gempa, 'kan?"

Gempa cuma pasang wajah datar. Sudah hafal, kakak keduanya bakal mulai mendrama.

"Kamu salah makan, Gem?" Taufan masih melanjutkan keabsurdannya. "Apa sakit perut? Coba kuperiksa, jangan-jangan demam ..."

"Taufan, apaan, sih?"

Gempa cepat-cepat menepis tangan kanan Taufan sebelum sempat menyentuh keningnya.

"Habisnya ... adikku yang nggak pernah pacaran sampai detik ini, tiba-tiba menanyakan masalah percintaan," sahut Taufan. "Aku terharuuu ..."

"Kalau nggak mau jawab, ya udah."

Gempa bersungut-sungut, lalu bangkit dari sofa. Sebelum dia benar-benar beranjak pergi, Taufan menariknya duduk kembali.

"Gitu aja ngambek." Taufan memamerkan cengiran ceria khasnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "Oke! Aku ajarin, deh. Tapi ... kasih tahu dulu, siapa cewek itu?"

Muka Gempa memerah, membuat Taufan kembali _nyengir_ tidak jelas.

"A-Aku ... cuma nanya, kok ... Bukan berarti sudah ada seseorang yang kusukai ..."

"Hooo ..."

Gempa menundukkan kepala, jelas sekali salah tingkah. Taufan harus mati-matian menahan tawa saat melihat wajah adiknya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Beneran, belum ada?" Taufan bertanya lagi, sengaja menggoda Gempa. "Terus ... cewek yang kemarin _nyamperin_ kamu itu siapa?"

Gempa tersentak. Ditentangnya iris safir sang kakak.

"Aku lihat, lho." Taufan tersenyum lebar. "Habis itu kalian pergi berdua. Itu berarti kencan, 'kan?"

"Ng-Nggak, kok!" Gempa masih menyangkal, gugup. "Hanna itu cuma teman ..."

"Hoo ... Jadi, namanya Hanna?"

Taufan tersenyum penuh kemenangan, sementara Gempa merutuki dirinya sendiri. Mati kutu. Apalagi Taufan malah tertawa kecil, membuatnya semakin malu.

"Apaan, sih?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari sofa di seberang. _"Berisik."_

Keributan kecil di tempat itu pun terhenti. Taufan dan Gempa sama-sama menoleh, lantas mendapati tatapan Halilintar yang setajam belati.

"Hee ... Kenapa, Hali?" Taufan berkata usil. "Cemburu?"

Sebenarnya, Halilintar cuma kasihan melihat Gempa yang terus diledek oleh Taufan.

"Bicara begitu sekali lagi, _kubunuh kau!"_

"Uuuh ... Seraaam ... Hali cemburunya nyeremin—"

Ucapan Taufan terputus karena Halilintar tiba-tiba melemparkan majalah tepat ke wajahnya. Untung saja, dia sigap memposisikan lengan kanan ke depan untuk melindungi diri. Majalah itu lumayan tebal, pasti sakit kalau kena muka.

"Hali! Wajah tampanku ini aset berharga, lho!" protes Taufan.

"Memangnya aku peduli?" balas Halilintar.

"Lagian kamu ngapain ikut-ikutan, sih? Gempa 'kan lagi minta nasihat dariku."

"Aku _ngawasin_ kamu biar nggak macem-macem."

 _"Haaah ...?"_

Gempa terdiam melihat kedua kakak kembarnya malah bertengkar tidak jelas. Pemuda itu menghela napas, lalu beranjak pergi.

"Lho? Gem, mau ke mana?" Taufan ikut berdiri. "Aku belum selesai ngomong, nih ..."

"Bodo', ah."

"Gem! Iya, iya. Ayo kita bicara serius!"

Taufan mengekori Gempa yang menuju dapur. Mungkin mau memasak untuk meredakan _stress_. Keduanya pun masih sempat mendengar teriakan Halilintar membahana dari ruang keluarga.

"WOY! PLAYBOY CAP KAMBING! JANGAN AJARIN GEMPA YANG NGGAK-NGGAK!"

.

.

 _ **FIN**_

.

* * *

 *** Author's Note ***

.

Hai, haiii~! _My elemental siblings fic strike again~_ :"D

Saya suka sekali sama anak tiga ini. Yah, walau mengangkat tema cinta, mereka selalu bisa menggaje. XD  
/apalah

Yawdah deh, gitu aja. _See you._ :")

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **12.05.2018**


End file.
